


Hey Jude? Don't Make Me Sad

by Thementalistlover2013



Series: My Gift To Humanity (Or Rickyl/Richonne/Mickyl Fics) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But She's A Softie Too, Daryl And Rick Are Husbands, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Judith Has A Dirty Mind, Judith Is A Smart-Ass, Judith Is Identical To Shane, Judith Is Super Chill, Judith Is Twelve, Lori's A Cheater, M/M, One-Shot, Prison, Rick Needs a Hug, Rick's Emotional, The Discovery Of No-Relation, Time Jump, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we're eleven years into the future, the group is still happy and healthy in the prison, Rick and Daryl are married, and Judith is a very inquisitive twelve year old. Rick stresses over the inevitable, Daryl comforts him the best he can, and Judith is quite literally Sherlock Holmes. Or how Judith finds out about her biological parents.</p><p> Not as cracky as it sounds, but does end happily. Second Story in my Rickyl, Richonne, and Mickyl series, but is read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude? Don't Make Me Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I've been on a Rickyl Drabble spree, and I whipped this thing up in less than an hour. The idea came out of nowhere, and it ended up like this. I'm pretty proud of it considering my sleep deprivation and completely depressive mood. This is set eleven years into the future, featuring the tortured mind of Rick, his loving husband Daryl, and his fabulous daughter Judith. Title is a rendition of the famous Beatles song 'Hey Jude', but as usual, I own nothing.

~*~

Everyone _knew_.

Rick had tried to deny it, maybe to protect his manhood, maybe to protect Lori's (not _so_ noble) legacy, but definitely to keep anyone from treating her differently; because no matter the revelation, no matter the blood ties, Judith was his just as he was hers.

But the truth is obvious in the way Rick is a quiet man and Judith is very exuberant, 'specially now at twelve years old, she's as loud as Shane ever was. The way she shoots sarcastic little marks towards her older brother (and sometimes daring to aim them towards her father when she gets a little _too_ rowdy), just as Shane had done each mornin' in the squad car. Her eyes, the mocking intelligence held within; it all points to the man he once thought of as a big brother.

The way Judith's eyes are as brown and big as Shane's, while Rick and Lori have lighter eyes, is one example of noticable flaw (it wasn't definite though, because eye color is eye color, the resemblance is the only thing that got to him). Judith's got her mother's nose, petite and pretty, with Shane's jaw, sharp and long. Her hair is jet black, her ears somewhat large like Shane's were. Rick can't find a single phenotypical sign to assure him, _that yeah_ , this was his kid.

He never wanted to compare his kids, that wouldn't be fair, wouldn't be fatherly. It wasn't like Judith chose to be born out of wedlock, out of hate _and_ secrets _and_ envy. But when Rick looked at Carl, he could see his own eyes reflected back at him, the same lanky arms he'd had as a child (and as Daryl so helpfully pointed out when he didn't eat enough, _still had_ ) too. Carl was a miniature version of he and Lori, and it was obvious. Carl had gotten most of her personality, the way he could be catty and snarky, but he'd also gotten strength and morality from Rick. Judith didn't show anything like that, and it hurt his sore, betrayed heart to look at her every morning in the prison; no matter how much he loves her.

He could see her learnt behaivors though, the way they were similar now that she'd been imitating him. She walked like him, bowed gait, little cow girl boots clomping on the ground in a mockery of her dad. Judith had his love of firearms, his innate ability to pick up any weapon and use it to the best of her abilities. The girl could be bossy too, and Rick attributed that to both of their leader complexes. She was a constant example of what exactly good people could produce in a less than favorable environment. With that comes intelligence, which Judith has buckets of. Nowadays, Judith was learning how the world worked, how the little humans left interacted, and how different she really was comparatively.

Daryl, on the other hand, _could've_ been her biological father. They were best buds, _constantly_ messing with Rick, going on hunts, settin' up traps. It was adorable and unnerving all at the same time. Rick trusted Daryl with everything he had though, and he proved that by lettin' her go out with him to catch dinner every other day or so. Judith was his partner in crime, and sometimes, it left Rick feeling like the strict parent in all of this, as he and Daryl had been together as long as Judith could remember.

Daryl hadn't spoken a word of the paternal issue in a few years, knowing Judith would eavesdrop or eventually figure out his doubt somehow. Either way, he'd helped raise her just as much as everyone else, and he'd be damned if he was going to betray her now. Both fathers felt this way, and both were fine to leave it be, even if natural human curiosity nipped at their minds sometimes. Neither of them were expectin' her to catch on so soon.

It had started as a normal night. Daryl was layin' on his back, Rick curled into his side. Both men were shirtless, Rick's hand laying above the nasty scar he still wore from a past life. They'd heared the small footsteps from a cell block away, and Daryl instinctively went for his bow, shovin' Rick behind him much to the amusement of the other man. Daryl muttered somethin' about _being a gentleman_ (nowadays, killing the rare walkers out of convenience was a polite thing to do) just as Judith peeked from around the corner.

"Oh. Good. Y'all aren't doin'-"

"Judy. Don't you dare say what you're about to say." Rick reprimanded gently, his flush high. Judith snorted, waving him off as she sat on the bed next to the husbands.

"I wasn't gonna dad. Just messin' 'round." The raven haired girl muttered, grin wide and predatory, _too_ familiar.

"Whats up buttercup?" Daryl asked, settin' his bow down and sittin' behind Rick, the archers back pressed to the headboard, Rick's back pressed to his chest. Daryl had meaty arms wrapped around Rick's midsection, their hands clasped, matching rings shining in the dim lantern light. Their feet were intertwined infront of them, and Judith grimaced; it was _too lovey-dovey_.

"Okay." She gestured towards the two of them, distasteful scowl on her young face. "That's not anything new." Judith observed, eyes alit with mature amusement. "But, I came to talk to you two. If that's cool?"

Rick nodded, face earnest and open, his patented _'I'm your understanding father you can tell me anything'_ face appearing (as Judith liked to call it). She sighed in exasperation, he was just _too_ damn dorky. "I know. And we can stop ignoring the big eleph-"

"Wait what?" Daryl and Rick asked in unison, confusion lacing both of their voices. Judith took a patient breath, allowing her frustration to fade. She fiddled with her braid, noting that Beth had done a _bang up_ job as always.

"Me. I know I'm not your kid." She held up a tan hand just as Rick was about to speak out, eyes all teary, voice probably cracking with emotion. "I've seen the old pictures, an' I'm okay with it, 'cause while you guys are complete fools, I'm glad that you guys are my fools." She ended her admission with a well placed smile just as Rick ran a hand through his hair, making it even more disheveled than before.

"This doesn't change anything Jude. I- We love you just as we always have. Okay?" Rick asked, reaching out to hold her hand. She allowed the contact, because _yeah_ , she was too old to be holdin' her daddy's hand, but there could be exceptions right?

Judith met Rick's big bright eyes, seeing genuine love and admiration directed towards her. She felt wanted with that knowledge, the fact that they've almost always known and didn't treat her any different. She was a Dixon, through and through, and that fact made her proud.

"I know dad, I figured. I'm smart, _always right_ , that's kind of why I told you. Thanks for not cryin' though." Judith laughed, watching as Daryl attempted to stifle his own humor, both of them knowing this was a justifiable reaction from the man (he'd had a difficult and stressful life mind you). But the duo also knew Rick was a very wholesome father, who quite actually shed tears over both of his children's first steps. Rick's entire family liked to pick and prod him over this.

"I wasn't gonna cry Jude." Rick muttered unconvincingly, smacking his husband's arm in denial. "I wasn't!"

Daryl shook with laughter, so much so that Rick could feel it through his own body. The ex-cop attemtped to stave off his own smile, waving them off. "Whatever guys. Y'all are _wrong_."

Daryl let go of his dignity and self-preservation, laughing as loud as he could without waking up the group. Rick opened his mouth in utter disbelief, lips curling upward in defiance. He started laughing too, surrounded by his husband's and his daughter's own giggles. To Rick's complete and utter disgust, he'd laughed so hard his eyes had watered, tears rolling over red eye-lids.

Judith _is_ always right.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Review/Comment & Kudo!


End file.
